Unwind the Time
by xBelieveDreamWishx
Summary: Too bad unwinding couldnt unwind the time. Mrs Lassiter and the family are on a holiday cruise when something tragic happens that makes her realise that unwinding connor was the bad decison. please give me some feedback and reviews. Oneshot.


Mrs Lassiter stared out the window at her son. Her only son. She gazed outside to the ships deck where the wind was blowing harshly and people hurriedly trying to rush inside. But all Mrs Lassiter could see was Liam.

This holiday was turning out to be useless. It was supposed to bring the family closer together but as the cruise got longer and longer they seemed to be getting further and further apart.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Deeply. Opening her eyes she saw Liam leaning against the railing. The wind was howling at his face and blowing his clothes in her direction. Mrs Lassiter frowned. It looked as if Liam was leaning over the railing. Slowly, and unconsciously she stood up. Almost with no thought she moved quickly out the clear double doors to the deck, as if there this nagging thought at the back of her mind that trouble was beginning. The wind continued to blow, slowly pushing Liam over the edge into the choppy waters. Mrs Lassiter froze and replayed the last few seconds again in her mind. Liam leaning over the railing. The wind blowing, pushing hard. Liam falling and falling. And Liam's scream. The gut wrenching scream that would ring in her ears for years to come.

Shocked, she blinked. Twice. She tried to process everything that had just happened yet nothing was making sense. Running towards the edge of the boat, she peered over the railing and gasped. Down below, the waves were crashing against the ship and the darkness made it impossible to see further than the surface of the dark waters. Even though it was dark, her sense of hearing could still hear Liam's desperate scream for help. His plea for his mother to save him.

"MOM! PLEASE." His scream filled the silence of the night.

Turning and swivelling around, she wildly tried to find a single person to help. But no one else could be seen. The storm had kept all the passengers inside where it was safe. For a brief second she considered jumping just to be with her beloved son.

"No no no no..." she whispered as the reality set in.

"Please. NO."

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME" She screamed into the wind, tears flowing down her face.

"WHY? WE WERE FINALLY HAPPY" She sobbed, fighting the urge to just scream and scream into the wind.

Gradually she collected herself. Glancing around to make sure no one had seen her little breakdown she let the tears flow its course. Her thoughts were all jumbled and confused. She didn't know how to feel or what to do.  
>Slowly Mrs. Lassiter backed away from the railing and briskly walked inside. Once she was inside, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Burning into her soul. But the reality was that no one was even glancing at this stranger.<p>

Slowly Mrs Lassiter felt her body drop into the seat she had been sitting in before. Sitting in the far corner of the room, she placed her head in her hands and just sighed. Deeply.

"What's happening to the world?" she murmured. She had lost another son. Another child that she had brought into the world with love. She had lost Liam just like she had lost Connor. Connor. Looking out to the wave of happy people, chattering and smiling she really wondered why she had signed. She had just lost both her sons. And all for what?

SHe couldn't remember why they had decided that unwinding Connor was the last and only option. SHe remembered the last time she'd seen Connor face to face. Connor was standing there, staring at her. The look in his eyes still haunted her to this day. He looked betrayed. He looked like someone had given up on him. Technically, someone had. The two people who were supposed to love him unconditionally, no matter what his faults. The people who were supposed to take care of him. Protect him at all costs. But she hadn't. She acted like someone who didn't care what happened to him. What sort of mother does that to her own son?

"We could have saved him" she whispered to the crowd of happily talking people. But like her screams they were lost and unheard. It was true. She could have saved Connor, yet she didn't. She would have done everything she could have to save Liam but she couldn't. Life hated her.

Once upon a time she thought she was doing the right thing getting Connor unwound but now she was just plain confused.

Mrs Lassiter breathed in. And out. And shakily stood up. She silently left the room and walked back to her suite. Room 135. Friday 13th. The day that Connor got unwound. Lingering outside the door, her hands reached up and brushed the number plate. The brass numbers on the door that had haunted her since they first boarded the ship. Her fingertips touched the numbers one last time, trying to remember everything to heart.

Shutting the door behind her she slid down against the door.

"Why our family?"

Glancing around the suite, her eyes immediately went to the glasses lying on the bed. Sitting there in the centre of the perfectly made bed were Liam's glasses. Dull brown frames. The same colour as Connors eyes. He had always been against unwinding even before he was unwound.

"Kept his eyes the same colour they came in" he always said to us whenever we asked him about getting his eyes changed. The little memories were all she had left. Of both her sons. Leaning against the door she let herself cry and the tears to finally fall freely.

Drop after drop the tears splattered onto her hands that were desperately trying to wipe them. Closing her eyes, Mrs Lassiter realised how oblivious she had been. To the world and to her family.

Mr Lassiter was playing poker in the ships lounge, probably gambling away his life. Their realationship had just gone downhill since they had signed Connors unwind order. He didn't care about anything anymore and she only cared about Liam.

She smirked without humour at the irony of their situation. They had chosen to kill their own son. Yet it was Connor that had kept the family together. Now their family had fallen apart.

The door creaked open yet Mrs Lassiter didn't bother turning around. Now there was only one person who that could be.

"Kim?" Mr Lassiter asked, walking in to see her learning against the wall with tears streaming down her face.

"Kim, Where's Liam?" he asked. Mrs Lassiter just blinked. Twice.

"Why did we do it John?"

Confused he stared at her. "Do what? And where is Liam?" Mr Lassiter persisted. There was a moment of silence. Liam's analog clock sat in the corner on the desk filling the room with loud ticking.

"Where is Liam Kim?" continued Mr Lassiter, getting impatient.

She looked so vulnerable in the dark corner. She sobbed even louder.

"Why did we sign the order?"

Mr Lassiter froze. He didn't need to know what order to know what she was talking about. The forbidden topic. Confused Mr Lassiter halted on the spot.

"Why did we kill our own son John? She whispered, so quietly that Mr Lassiter almost missed it. Mr Lassiter still did not understand and refused to believe in what in she was saying.

"Liam? What are you talking about? I don't understand?"

She just sighed. Their relationship was deteriorating fast. He always wanted to ignor the problem.

"Connor. How could we let him get unwound?"

Mr Lassiter looked away and walked towards the bed. Slowly he rubbed his eyes and muttered, 'We had no choice".

With this, Mrs Lassiter got angry. "NO CHOICE? WE KILLED OUR ONLY SON! We could have saved him but..." She let her voice drop off and just as quickly her anger disappeared leaving a bucketful of pain. Mr Lassiter felt a shiver go up his spine. He felt goosebumps beginning to form.

"Our only son?"

But Mrs Lassiter was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear him. Her thoughts jumbled and racing she didn't know what to think.

Muttering under her breath, "It's Karma. Fate. I didn't save him and now I've lost my two loves." A whimper escaped her as the real reality set in. She had lost both her sons but the truth was that she had killed one of them.


End file.
